


I shall call them allerica (tumblr doodle)

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All werewolves are creepers, it’s not just Derek. This is just a silly, tiny tumblr doodle but I figured I'd post it here anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shall call them allerica (tumblr doodle)

**Author's Note:**

> This is mildly spoilery for that one scene from that one episode from S2? Idk.

**Author's Note:**

> [dreamwidth.](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/109370.html)   
>  [tumblr.](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/31265865852/all-werewolves-are-creepers-its-not-just-derek)


End file.
